To Never Never Land
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: AU. TAKARI/DAIKARI. Hikari is put to charge on making the Sadie Hawkins come alive and to her dismay, Takeru, the class "ladies man" is assigned to organize it with her. Along the way she begins to think that he's playing with her emotions...or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter One

Okay, all the adventure they had in the Digiworld-the turmoil, grief, bliss, death, torture, blah, blah, blah-that never happened in this lifetime! Or fic at the most n.n Set at Season 02 ages. Hope you guys like it, I was going to make this a kind of depressing and tear jerker fic but that was too-blech, get my point? LoL. Hai, I need sleep right now and I'm just trying to get a start on my new ficcies and continue on my other ones without completely going _totally _insane…Anywho, here it is, don't forget to review~!~!~!

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own these characters or Digimon. ^_^

"Ah, the classic 'Sadie Hawkins' Dance-the only time of the year when the world of dating turns upside down causing the girls to sweat it out and ask one of these _lovely_ boys out!"

Huge moans, whispers, giggles, and gasps echoed through out the room. Moans of knowing that no one will ever ask them or not knowing who to ask scared of being turned down, whispers of who's expected to go with who and questions of who to take, giggles of excitement of being asked by that special girl or asking a special boy, and gasps of forgetfulness about the coming up dance. 

"Alright," the teacher tapped his ruler on the blackboard, "I know you're all excited but keep the sanity level to medium this time, okay? Now, dance is in a week from the day after tomorrow…today's Thursday, Friday…Next Friday!" a series of giggles came from the back, "I need all of you to participate in decorating this year since the Senior Class are going on another one of their 'end-of-the-year' trips. I've already got some streamers and such, I only need a few more stuff which I'm putting on the head class person-eh-decorator to get."

Hikari sighed from the middle row, how unorthodox could this middle-aged man be? The term was,  _President_, which meant hers truly-her! She sighed and began tapping her pencil on the desk, laying her bored face in her right, free palm she gazed around the classroom. She saw a bunch of guys who sat in the front corner playing with their calculators and exchanging answers on how to get a girl to ask them out, the same guys who spend just a _little too much_ time staring at their Kleenex after sneezing their snots on it. She rolled her eyes and wandered over to the group that sat at the other front row corner, girls that called themselves 'unique'…the seem to be leader wore overalls and a white shirt with her hair in a high ponytail tilted to the side. Unique? The girl that sat behind her wore the same thing and had the same hair, same with the girl beside her and the other and the other. Hikari let out a small laugh and turned her head, tapping her fingertips on her chin, ah…the jocks, basketball was the sport this year, they were all ignoring the teacher and were having a blast discussing which girl they'd let to ask them out. _Boys,_ Hikari rolled her eyes and landed onto a boy with coarse blonde hair and bright aquamarine eyes that gleamed with enjoyment as he chatted with his fellow basketball athletes. Takeru Ishida, Hikari had known him since they were in diapers and they were practically inseparable. Yet as the years passed they seemed to grow apart and finally, like that, stopped being friends. They did greet each other once and a while when they pass each other at the halls or when their brothers got together to hang out.

Whenever Hikari looked at him or thought about him, a chill always ran up her spine that just sent her knees failing. She didn't like him or anything, and he certainly couldn't like her, though she always found herself smiling whenever she catches sight of him-as the same with Takeru when he spots her. _But,_ Hikari protested to herself, _I can't like TK, I'm already going out with Davis. And besides, TK's been a total jerk and playboy (LOL) to every girl he's gone out with. What makes him so special?_ She shook her head and looked to the other side of the back row where the snotty-spoiled airheads sat. They were all giggles and whispers as who gets to ask Takeru out. Please! He's only gonna go and dump them after the dance, how bimbo-headed could you possibly get?! Though, at least one night being Takeru's girl is worth everything they waited for.

"Ms. Kamiya!"

Hikari snapped her head around and sent her pencil flying across the room, she found the teacher bent down in front of her. Hikari shrank and felt the snickering around her and she couldn't help but stare at the teachers' bald red head with its little pieces of hair sticking out at some spots. _Gross out!_ Hikari lowered her head, _what does he want?_

"Being that you are the-class president, I suggest you pay attention being that you shall be in charge of getting this shindig organized." He said before turning back to everyone else.

Hikari sighed in relief. She could feel the snickering dying down as the teacher began rambling again about the dance. For Pete's sake he's been talking about it for about half the class time now! Hikari shook out of her daydreaming and tried to pay attention only to be interrupted by someone's hiss behind her. She blinked and glanced back to see Takeru grinning and slightly waving to her, his friends trying to hold in their laughs behind him-_Please, how immature can you get?_ Hikari shot him an irritated look and turned her head back. Yes, she knew it was pretty rude but she just knew that Takeru was playing some kind of joke on her and bothered not to see what it was, she turned back to the teacher and again tried to pay attention between the spitting words but again was distracted by the slight tapping on the door behind the room. She groaned and looked behind to find Davis-he was grinning weirdly through the glass and waving at her, mouthing the four words that always got her in trouble…"Meet me after class." Know why she gets in trouble when he does this?

Hikari bashfully smiled back but then caught Takeru's eyes watching her. His desk was close to the door and was watching the two, Hikari felt herself turn red though couldn't seem to get the lock the blue eyes had on her. Staring at the innocent pair of blue eyes, tainted with that hint of curiosity he always carried around the world and that dot of speciousness at being skilled to have every girls' heart wrapped around his palm, that tiniest bit of jealousy-_Jealousy?_ Hikari asked herself, _Whoa, back up, where did I get that word from?_ All she could do was tap her pencil faster and harder on her hand.

"MS. KAMIYA!" Hikari spun around and quickly let go of the pencil only to send it flying towards the teachers' forehead who, by the way, stood in front of her seeing at how she wasn't paying attention-again.

"Alright, Kari!" she heard one of the boys' cheer at being the first to ever hit a teacher. Hikari gulped, ready to be totally humiliated.

The teacher sighed, "Seeing that our Ms. Kamiya here can't seem to find the attention span to listen on how to organize this dance-even though she _is_ the person in charge-I think she shall need a bit of assistance in keeping her head straight!"

Hikari flushed once more, nothing worse than being embarrassed twice in one day! Now wonder how Davis's four little words gets her in trouble? Hikari stayed slumped in her chair as the teacher asked for a volunteer to be Hikari's assistant. Surprise, surprise at who it was…

"I'll do it." came a voice behind Hikari.

"Ah! Takeru Ishida, how generous of you to take some time of your basketball practices to help our Ms. Kamiya!" Hikari sighed, _typical, he's always been a basketball fan-especially when Takeru won most of them and making his win those bets with the teachers. I can't believe I'm working with-wait, Takeru?! _She quickly spun around to find that indeed it was Takeru who had raised his hand, Takeru who did just volunteer anonymously to help her. There had to be a catch, right? Takeru never liked or participated in any of these organizing stuff unless he's paid or something, or just there to have a good time. Why help now when she's in charge?

"No big," he coolly replied and winked at her, causing a few glares from every girl to shoot at her. "So, when are we starting this thing, anyway?"

Again, this revved up the teacher to start rambling about the dance and how special it must be now that His Royal Prince Takeru Ishida has joined in the committee. Hikari twitched around her chair, feeling the heavy stares and glares everyone gave her, though the most uneasiness she felt was having Takeru's eyes on her too. 

Okay, I know it was SHORT~! @_@ Sorry, but it's late and I'm tired beyond belief and I need to write something else after this. If you did like it, please review so I know if there is any point in continuing. AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT IF I OFFENDED TAKERU-KUN IN ANY WAY! *hugs her TK plushie* ^__^ Check out my other story-Time of Our Lives!! O_O Or I'll just cry~! u.u Ja.__


	2. Chapter Two

_--To Never Never Land--_

-Sorry for the huge cliffhanger. I just figured out the plot line I was working on so now I hope to continue fluently. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Never thought this one would get much at all, and I do NOT mean to make Takeru seem to, vulgar? Though I warn that Hikari might be. And, I'm not entirely sure if this is gonna be a Takari anymore, could be Daikari but please don't kill me if it isn't-

Disclaimer: I take credit for the whole story line though not the characters that were used here.

Hikari shook her head and buried half her face in her palm to hide her laughs as she watched Davis beat an ant on his shirt. Pushing her lunch tray aside she took out her notebook and began jotting down notes and special details on how to organize the Sadie, though her heart seemed to have gone somewhere else. _Another pointless dance to plan, _she listed, _I guess I'll be needing a huge banner that says about the Sadie, posters, lights—I wonder what Takeru will think, _she tapped her pencil to her chin then suddenly smacked herself, _no, what am I thinking? That boy's probably got nothing up in that head of his but girls. _

"Penny."

Hikari's eyes averted towards Davis who was leaning close in front of her, "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Penny for your thought," he curled a smile. "You seemed so occupied in whatever was going on in there that you weren't even listening."

She laughed nervously and wavered her hand, "Sorry, just thinking about the Sadie, I was put in charge thanks to you," she sarcastically added. Davis shrugged and smiled cutely.

"Well, look at it this way…okay, I guess there is no positive in that," Hikari shook her head in agreement and noted the sudden seriousness in his face. "I heard that Takeru Takaishi was put in charge of this with you."

Hikari shifted her elbow, "Yes, so what if he was? You're not jealous, are you?" Hikari smiled for she just adored how Davis gets jealous.

Crossing his arms, Davis picked up his nose, "Me, ha! Of _that _guy? No way!" he replied and tapped her nose. "But I've heard things about him, and I just don't that Takaishi Blondie to be thinking that he could mess around with my girl," he gave off a goofy smile. "I'll see you after school." And left.

"My girl…I like the sound of that," Hikari stated half to herself without noticing that Davis had left. "Me fall for Takeru and get my heart broken like every girl? Yeah, like that will ever happen," her brown hair gently cascaded and swayed against the wind as she drooped her head down and began writing again, looking up when she had noticed two shadows block her light. A bob of red curls were the first thing she saw, followed by a pearly-white outfit—_Kira, _she smiled and greeted her best friend as she sat down in front of her. After Kira followed another girl whose glasses were too big for her though somewhat framed her face with the long, violet hair.

"What's gotten Davis in such a happy mood?" Miyako asked and irritatingly blew a lock of violet away from her face.

Hikari answered coolly, "He's always like that, if you haven't already known."

"He sure seemed like he's got another dose of happiness in him."

"Oh," Hikari softly laughed. "That. He's excited about the Sadie, though I honestly can't say I am too." She paid no heed when her friends giggled a bit for they knew how she felt about these things. "So have you girls asked any 'special' boy to go yet?"

"Of course!—not," both girls said in unison. Hikari shook her head at both of them, _too much talk and not enough action, _she said to herself as she caught glance of the 'individual' group of girls from her class. "Well, what about you, Ms. Kamiya?"

"Davis," Hikari bluntly responded. Returning the puzzled look her friends suddenly gave her, she asked. "What? Is that shocking news or something?" she honestly asked.

Kira raised a brow, "Well, yes, actually it is."

Hikari was a bit taken back but grew more curious, "How is it? Davis is my boyfriend so you certainly don't expect me to just ask someone else." Miyako looked at her as if she were brainwashed.

"It's just that you never seem to like him—or as much as he likes you," she slowly replied, choosing her words carefully. "We're not saying you should break up with him, it's just that you hate—"

"Dislike." 

"_Dislike_ these things," Miyako sighed, "and Davis is practically counting the days till a dance comes up—"

Hikari grew impatient and shifted her frown, "What exactly are you getting at, Miyako?" She watched as Miyako glanced nervously at Kira then back at her.

"Kari," Kira cut in, "what do you think of when you hear the word Sadie Hawkins."

Hikari smirked, "To be honest, I think of a big bird." The two girls both heaved a sigh, Miyako cleared her throat.

"You and Davis are nothing alike, you hate the Sadie and he loves it, so why doesn't he just get asked by another girl?" Hikari's jaw dropped, aghast by her friends' sudden outburst as if she knew what it was like to be in a relationship, especially one with Davis Motimiya! Where Miyako had gotten off into saying that Hikari wasn't sure, but she sure wasn't about to stand for it.

"Well," using the tip of her pen to grind her teeth upon, Hikari looked blankly at them, "I guess I can't argue on us having different opinions about school, but I'm sure you're both familiar with the saying, 'Opposites attract'."

Kira let out a tiny laugh and waved her fork at Hikari's face, "Okay, okay, we get it, you don't have to be so sore about it. And besides, that cliché will only fit in if it's between you and…" Hikari watched attentively as the waving fork pointed to something—someone behind her, she turned and was surprised to find. "Hello, Takeru," Kira smiled.

"Hey, ladies, mind if I join you?" Hikari watched the curves of his smile as he smoothly slid next to her. _Great, _she grumbled as her chin landed to her palm. Takeru quickly turned to her and flashed another smile, "Hey, Kari, I wanted to talk to you about the Sadie."

She dropped her pen, _so he's actually gonna do it? Takeru's actually being serious about this, _she asked herself, _well, that's new, _"Oh, really…so what did you have in mind?"

Takeru glanced over at Kira and Miyako, who were already in a dream state, "Would you girls mind—" before he could finish they quickly got out of their seats, apologizing that they had bothered their work and suddenly took off, leaving Hikari with him. Takeru grinned, "So they won't hear what we're planning."

"Oh."

That was all Hikari could say. Takeru then took hold of her notebook and read the stuff she had written down, "Hey, these are pretty neat ideas, but wanna hear mine out?"

Hikari shook her head and slightly smirked, "Sure, go right ahead," she watched amused as Takeru told of his plan.

"Well, first instead of having it at the gym like we usually do, we could have it up at the rooftop of the main building—"

"Rooftop?" Hikari cocked a brow. "Won't that be a bit dangerous not to mention the school wouldn't hear of it."

Takeru just grinned triumphantly, "First of all, there are fence railings all around the rooftop and second," he tugged on his collar, "with my cunning and clever debating Principal Collins just had to let us do it up there. Am I good or what?" Hikari just shook her head at him, softly chuckling. Takeru congratulated himself, "Okay. I also thought that…"

"I'm home," Hikari called and dropped her bag by the door and skipped into the kitchen where she had heard someone raging the fridge. "Hey, Tai, practice already over?" she asked. Her brother, Taichi, bit down on his sandwich causing it to fall on his plate as he nodded and bumped the fridge door closed with his hip. Hikari watched and followed him into the living room where he plopped down to watch television. 

He put down his food and glanced up at her, "What?"

"Did you see Davis there?"

"No…why?"

Hikari felt a sudden pang of coldness, she cringed and plopped next to her brothers' side, "He's always begging me to come to his practices but I was always so busy with school and stuff and _now _that  I finally get the time he's never there. Do you know where he's been going every afternoon?"

Taichi arched a brow, "Since when do I pay attention to what that boys' doing?"

"Okay, okay," Hikari sighed and leaned back.

"Oh, someone called for you, by the way," Taichi announced, Hikari quickly perked her head up. "No, not Davis."

"Oh…who then?"

"Uh," Taichi got up from his seat, "Takeru."

_What?! _"What?" Hikari exclaimed and quickly followed him into the kitchen. "What did you say?" She watched as her brother rummaged on through the refrigerator again for more food. Hikari crossed her arms.

"Takeru, you know—boy you used to share a playpen with, guy who used to see you in diapers—ow!" he whimpered and rubbed his head, watching his sister take her leave. _What's gotten into her?_

Hikari almost slammed her door and dropped her stuff down before crashing on her bed, burying her face in the pillow—before letting out a strident scream. _Why me, what did I do to deserve all of this? _Hikari grumbled and stared up at the ceiling, recalling the day's events, _eight years of avoiding TK—I mean Takeru, and now he suddenly gets all 'friendly' and starts calling me like, like we're still friends! How am I going to survive—_the phone suddenly rang and interrupted her thoughts. 

"Hello."

"Kari-girl!" Hikari smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice. Kazumi. At least, even though she lives far away, Kazumi always found some way to brighten Hikari's day.

"Hi, Kazumi," Hikari replied, unable to hide the stutter in her voice.

"Now that doesn't sound like the Kari-girl I know and love. Did anything happen that I should know about?" Kazumi asked.

Hikari sighed, of all people she can never hide anything from Kazumi, "Sadie's coming up."

"Oh, yeah. Kira just told me about that, it sounds rather exciting she couldn't stop talking about it," Hikari giggled with her. "She also says that you and TK are the ones who're organizing it…what Kira said _was _wrong, right? TK can't really be serious about this, can he?"

TK. Only two of Takeru's friends—_old _friends can ever call him that, and that was Hikari herself and Kazumi. Hikari softly sighed and bit her lip, it was just like yesterday that they were the best of friends and spent every second together, until it was that awkward day when Hikari found out that Takeru had taken a liking on Kazumi—"Kari?" 

Kazumi's voice tolled in Hikari's head and she was brought back to reality, "Y-yeah, sorry."

"Always had your head in the clouds," Kazumi joked and caught Hikari's distress thought. "Oh, don't worry, Kari. I'm sure TK won't _dare _make any move on you, I mean—what I'm trying to say is…what am I trying to say here?" Kazumi befuddled.

Hikari shook her head, "This isn't rocket science, all we're doing here is planning a stupid dance and that's it. After that we're never going to talk again like we've always done, I'll be living my wonderful life like I've always have and Takeru Takaishi will be the playboy he's always been," Hikari grunted in finality. 

"You're right, Kari!" Kazumi agreed. "Take it from someone who knows TK in a different perspective, he's nothing but a pure ego and thrives on being surrounded by girls and attention. He can't stand being in _any _kind of relationship with any girl for more than a day! So I doubt you'll be seeing much of him at all." The fact that Kazumi did know Takeru in that way put some kind of envy in Hikari. But Takeru can't be that bad, can he?

"Thank you, Kazumi," Hikari softly said before hanging up and looking over the notes that Takeru had given her.

-~-

I'm so SORRY! I know I made Takeru-kun sound really erm, scum-of-the-earth-like here but it's all part of the plot u.u; so I won't be that surprised if you flame me but just understand that.


	3. Chapter Three

-Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^_^;; I have a real bad habit of getting distracted from my writing but please don't get mad o_o I'm trying, really!-

Hikari threw the lopsided end of the banner and stepped up another step of the ladder, reaching her arms up to argue on just how crooked the banner looks from below. 

"A little to the left, then up," Kira waved from below then quickly ran and assumed her position from beneath the ladder. "Yeah, you got it, Kari!"

"Alright, thanks," Hikari's muffled voice said, battling for the nail gun to work. She finally got it pinned and leaned back far enough to admire her work and hover, she smiled triumphantly as she read the banner but unrewardingly appreciated what it said. She doesn't know why she can't appreciate the Sadie Hawkins and every dance the school sponsors, their just not her 'thing-to-do'. 

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when a rather booming clamor was heard not too far beneath her. Hikari closed her eyes, _please don't let that be him again when I turn around, _she hoped as she averted her head towards the concession table. Alas, it was indeed Takeru—again gotten himself in a mess with the decoration, Hikari sighed and counted just how many times she's had to move Takeru to another part of the arrangement committee so he couldn't kill himself or bother her.

"Takeru!" she said and smacked her head as Takeru tried to get himself free from the tissue paper. She heard the others snicker. "Don't fight the decorations!"

"They started it!" Takeru whined and plopped down onto the ground. Hikari mustered a small smile and shook her head, the poor boy _is _trying, at least, she could soften up and cut him some slack. Though it wasn't like Takeru was at all bothered by how inhospitable Hikari was being to him. Did he not notice or did he just not care? 

She slowly made her way down and Hikari and Kira walked over Takeru before helping him up and starting to carefully get him out. Hikari felt a bit uncomfortable by how Takeru's hands kept landing either on her shoulders or sides to help steady himself, was he flirting like he always does? She couldn't tell but felt even _more _uncomfortable when out of the blue, Takeru's torso and arms finally broke loose but lost him balance when his feet were still tied and fell onto Hikari, toppling them onto the ground.

"Ah—Arrgh, what is the matter with you?!" Hikari scolded and scrambled up. Takeru laid on the ground grinning rather awkwardly and wincing from her small punch. Of all people she had to be stuck with! Hikari's disturbed face glowered at him.

Takeru laughed nervously, seeming to sense the anger in her, "Sorry—again. Maybe I should just stick with nodding my head to everything you say and act like I know the stuff."

Hikari crossed her arms and nodded, "Yeah, maybe you should," she muttered then suddenly relaxed, seeing that there was no point in getting worked up over Takeru like this. "Look, TK—" she stopped for a mid-second when their eyes met at the name. "Takeru, maybe you should just stick with Kira so she can keep an eye on you."

"Why not with you?" he asked.

Hikari raised her finger to point something out but was cut off by Miyako who jumped in rather bouncily, "A great idea! I need both of you guys to do something for me anyways!" Feeling her friend eyeing her suspiciously, Miyako hurriedly talked. "I need you two to run some shopping errands since we've run out with a couple of stuff and need food, too!"

"Errands?" Takeru got up and stood a good distance from Hikari. "You actually trust me for that, Inoue-san?" He smiled appreciatively and made Miyako blush a bit. 

"Yes, er, errands."

Still not satisfied, Hikari urged on, "Why can't _you_ go, Miyako?" she asked as she gathered the decorations from the ground. "Or why not send Kira or someone else, you know I have a lot of stuff to do around here—"

"Kira can't do it, either! Right? She's the one who's helping me."

Kira opened and closed her mouth, "—Oh! Yes, I have to help with—you know, that stuff. I can't really go anywhere right now so it'd be best if you and Takeru go! I'll take care of your job, Kari-chan…Although," she grinned widely, "I won't really mind going with Takeru to help at all—"

Takeru smiled back and Hikari opened her mouth to protest but Kira and Miyako both began talking at once and handing them bags and lists of things to get, seeming to go on forever. Hikari just knew they were up to something as her and Takeru were being pushed out of the rooftop and away. When they both got into the staircase going down, Miyako shut the door.

What was she suppose to do now? Hikari glanced over at Takeru who seemed unabashed by all this, he hasn't got any clue! Though, neither did Hikari…

"So, I guess it's off to the grocery store, first," his voice cut into her zoning out. Hikari picked up her head and nodded.

"Okay, let's get going, then."

She loved being in the mall and all, but Hikari felt like she was about to hurl after inhaling the mixed smells of the food court several times already! She checked her watch, _it's almost four. Takeru, that jerk! _She grumbled as she glanced over from her bench to the store in front of her. She loathe the sight of Takeru flirting with the cashier girl—please, that was the _fourth _girl he's flirted with for the past half hour—and not including the girls he 'bumped' into! Doesn't he ever stop?! Hikari glared and grinded her teeth as she clutched tightly onto the shopping bag and glared at her feet.

Takeru finally returned, holding a parchment in his hand and waving it to Hikari's face, "Look, she gave me her number, too! Am I on a roll or what?" Hikari watched his hand flicker the seven-digits.

"Yeah, yeah, are you done yet?" She asked and stood up, moving the bags she held away from Takeru's offering hands. She was glad he got the point that she was upset with him. "Come on, already! We've only got a couple hours left and we still have half the things to get!"

"Sorry, Kari," he trailed off guiltily. Hikari sighed and slowed down her pace for him to keep up. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Takeru frowned and dug his hands in his pockets, following her as if she were his over-powered mother, "Alright, then…Sorry for making you wait so long because of me."

"Mmhmm," she kept on going. For a long while, they walked in awkward silence, Hikari sliding across the floors and only letting Takeru's melodic whistling ring in her ears. Surprisingly enough, she found herself bobbing her head from side to side and almost humming along with Takeru as quietly as she can without his noticing…and what's even more surprising is that she started to think that he did listen to her, the past three stores they've gone into he hasn't stopped to talk with a single girl. Hikari smiled as Takeru offered and took some of her bags.

Trying to conjure an idea of something to liven up the dreary mood she's created, Hikari felt the need of a light-bulb when she caught sight of something, "Hey, Takeru."

"Huh—what?" she must've caught him by surprise or something by his sudden jolt. Hikari threw her head towards the ice cream cart and smiled.

"How about a break? I think we've both had enough of these errands for a while," she said. She was rather satisfied with his reaction and besides, she hasn't stopped to eat ice cream like that in—ages!

Takeru gleamed and happily threw his stuff down onto a mall table as the same with hers before hurriedly dragging her to claim their snacks. As they were ordering Hikari almost regretted taking him seeing how embarrassing Takeru was being.

"And," he raised his finger again while the ice cream man was already running back and forth to get what he asked for. "I'd also like some nuts on top of that and then—wait, I'm not done! Put another scoop of vanilla after that then double of rocky road then top if off with chocolate syrup. Yeah…" He watched in a dream-like state.

"Do you really need _that _much? Dinner is in about an hour," Hikari giggled and Takeru gave her a look as if she were crazy.

"Of course I need all this—I'm a growing boy!" Takeru exclaimed then quickly turned his head around. "And don't forget the cherry on top, too!!" he yelled and slightly jumped up the counter and waved his hand. "You know, Kari, it isn't that much of a sin to let lose and be yourself once and a while—especially if that's your inner-inner kid who happens to lloovvee ice cream," he smiled widely.

Hikari pulled her head back and pried, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Takeru grinned and thanked the ice cream man when handed his cone, hungrily looking at it. The man glanced tiredly and grumpily at Hikari seeing she was with Takeru, "What'll you have? And could you please limit it to four scoops?"

"Eh, I'll just take a scoop of chocolate, thank you," she smiled nervously and quickly got hers before walking back to Takeru at their table. Still discontent with his last remark to her, she sat down giving him a strange enough look that Takeru stopped in the middle of his cone and shrank back a bit by her eerie look. 

"What'd I do now? I mean—I _did _at least do something, right…?" he arched a brow.

Hikari gave him a slight punch, "I'm not that scary…I was wondering what you meant a while ago."

"Oh, you mean about, letting yourself lose?" Hikari nodded and Takeru loosened up and sat back. "Well, picture it this way—if you're like, into this girl, alright."

Hikari scrunched her face, "—What?!"

Takeru chuckled, "No, no I didn't mean it like that. Okay, um, if _I _like this girl, and I mean _really _like her and deep down I think she likes me, too, but then she never shows it. That just kills, doesn't it?" Hikari nodded and showed a small smile to show that she understood when she really didn't. "Alright, well if I know that she's really this nice and, amazing girl but she's—SO uptight and isn't letting herself be the girl that I know she can be. Isn't that just wrong."

"But it won't really be a friendship if one of you isn't honest about being yourself around the other," Hikari put in. "And what does this have to do with your previous statement?"

Hikari noted the small change in Takeru's face, he must've suddenly forgotten his own remark, "Oh, yeah. Um, well let me ask you this; would you really wanna be with someone who isn't being completely honest with you, just because they're scared of rejection?"

Wasn't he just talking about friendship, or, relationships? A tingle came from the soles of her shoes to her expressionless face, Hikari looked pass the boy's innocent face and peered into what he was implying to. Had…had he been accusing **her** of something? Or was he trying to point out something from their childhood? Or, was Hikari the one putting in something relevant from what he said?

"Kari?" Takeru asked timidly and licked his cone to excuse his previous ranting. "Um, I didn't do something again now, did I…? Cause if I did I'm really and sincerely apologizing for it and—"

"My ice cream's melted," Hikari croaked and quickly picked up a handful of napkins which she hardly rubbed on her sticky hands. "Great, now you've got your klutziness onto me!…"

Takeru frowned and tried offering help, "Oh, sorry, I-I wasn't trying to upset you by my talking like that. I was just, well, you did ask and…"

Hikari slightly put off a chuckle, "Forget it, alright? I barely even understood what you said so how can I be upset about it?" she said and threw her cone to a nearby bin before getting up. "Come on, we better be heading back before sunset."

Takeru watched her take her leave, afraid he had said the wrong words to intimidate her. Looking around, Hikari glanced back at the still sitting boy and shot him a tiny glare.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Takeru gulped and stumbled up to pick up their things as Hikari was already a good distance away. "Hey—Kari, wait!"

She could feel Takeru constantly looking aside to check on her mood, but Hikari set herself to look ahead to the crowded streets. She could kill Miyako and Kira for doing this. How Hikari wished hard that it was her Davis who was walking beside her as the sun set, that instead it was Davis' voice she heard humming that Takeru's, that it was Davis who fell in love with Kazumi when they were little…Hikari sighed and somberly looked to the stores on her side. 

_Maybe it was Kazumi he was talking about, he really seemed to like her back then, _Hikari contemplated, _and maybe he still does. But Kazumi never acted anything like Takeru said, Kazumi was the perfect one out of the three of us. _

//: Flashback :\\

The girl of five stood up from the sandbox, dusting herself, you can she her bright smile as the wind whistled her blue hair across her face, "Alright, then! It's settled. Tomorrow for Valentine's Day we each make a special honmei-choco* to the person we like!" she exclaimed.

_Takeru smiled widely and dusted the sand off his face, "Yeah! It's a promise, Kazumi!"_

_"Homie-choco?" Four-year-old Hikari Kamiya sat clueless on the sand, getting her best Sunday dress messy. "So we don't give chocolate anymore?"_

_Kazumi shook her head, "Of course we do, Kari-girl! But _honmei-choco_ is a special kind of chocolate that you only give to the person you love."_

_"She's right," Takeru nodded and offered his hand up to Hikari. "My Mom says it's the best thing you can get on Valentine's Day, so we should make them real nice and special."_

_Her face a look of innocence, Hikari saw Kazumi and Takeru exchange smiles, "TK, you got one yet?" Takeru laughed and answered in his high-tone voice._

_"Nope, but I hope so tomorrow! My brother makes one for Mimi all the time and it makes her really happy to get them. So I'm hoping to get a lot," Takeru grinned gloatingly. _

_"Well don't expect to get so many from girls, TK, it's selfish," Kazumi waved her finger to his face and the two started arguing about who's going to get more candy. Hikari squatted and picked up a handful of sand, sifting it through her fingers she glanced up to Takeru. _

He's really nice to me, so Ima gonna give him his ever first homie-choco ever to make him happy! _Hikari smiled to herself as she patted the mound of sand they made with their spits, humming a soft and happy tune to match her hopeful mood. _It's a promise!

-Flashback's not done, yet. ^^; Hehe, I really liked this chappie so Ima try and finish other ones so I can continue on this as soon as possible! Oh, review!-


	4. Chapter Four

-Thank you for the reviews!-

He's really nice to me, so Ima gonna give him his ever first homie-choco ever to make him happy! It's a promise!

Stealing a glance of him, Hikari bit her lip and turned back as they trudged their way into the park. The sun was setting, now, it was really getting late, Hikari noticed, but as much as she didn't want to admit she really didn't mind at all to be in a hurry. Hikari looked ahead and sighed…

//: Flashback :\\

_"Hikari what _are _you doing up this late?" Mrs. Kamiya switched on the rest of the kitchen light and crossed her arms at her little girl. Hikari was up kneeling onto a tall stool, mixing a huge batter of chocolate mush, all around her was a mess of flour and eggs and all batter._

_Wiping some chocolate on her cheek, Hikari smiled widely, "I'm making so homie-choco for TK, Momma! He's never got'n one before." _

_Sighing, Mrs. Kamiya strolled over and examined the mess, "Well, honey, I'm sure Takeru'll be happy you made him chocolate but do you really think this is necessary? You could have just asked me to make you some."_

_"But it won't be the same!" Hikari protested. "I wanna make a homie-choco for TK cause I love him!"_

_"—Hikari!"_

_//::\\_

"So um."

Hikari averted her brown eyes to meet Takeru's blue ones for a split second before he turned back, twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting with their shopping bags. Rolling her eyes, Hikari played a small smile across her lips, Takeru's charms aren't about to work on her, not this time.

"…Uh, so," The blonde cleared his throat that Hikari almost laughed—it was rather amusing on her half to see the playboy loss with words to say. 

"What, have you already used all of your pick-up lines already?" She grunted with half a smirk. Hikari noticed the small twitch in Takeru's face, did that actually hurt his feelings? Slowly Takeru stopped to a halt by the big slide with the little sandbox.

Takeru spoke in a slightly upset voice, "You know, Kari, we're not—all that different—"

"Hey!" Hikari shouted gaily and quickly paced over the sandbox, kneeling down and not even seeming to pay attention or care for what Takeru had wanted to say. "I remember this, this is the same sandbox Kazumi and I used to play in," she smiled, casting a glance back to see how the boy was.

A bit of relief swept over her when Takeru slightly smiled and walked over, "Actually, it was Kazumi, you _and me_ who used to play here." Hikari rolled her eyes a bit and looked down onto her hands, Takeru cleared his throat and kneeled beside her, and to her surprise Hikari didn't even move away.

"I remember waking up early each morning and dragging my Mom down here so me and Kazumi can play before school. Sort of like our meeting place—and then you came along," Hikari felt her smile grow wider, her eyes slowly averted and she saw Takeru's hands sifting sand around. And her expression changed. She quickly dusted off the sand and looked up at the orangish sun.

//: Flashback :\\

Giggling joyfully as she ran through the park early that Monday morning, Hikari struggled to keep her backpack on while clinging onto the small heart-shaped box in her hands. She skipped past the fountains, her heart and mind raced.

"TK," she glanced down to the box. "I really hope he likes these chocolates, I put my whole heart in it," Hikari smiled and looked up as she neared their meeting place.

_Hikari began hearing faint laughs ahead and recognized them as Kazumi and Takeru's voices, she slowed down a bit and strolled over behind an oak tree. Her gasp followed her widened eyes. The box she held slowly dropped down onto the floor, chocolate spilling all over the dirt._

_She watched in despair as Takeru stood with Kazumi, blushing madly as he took out a red box—laced and decorated—and handed it to Kazumi. Blushing more than the blonde, Kazumi's smile was as bright and wide as Hikari's was before and gladly took the box before tackling Takeru into a huge hug. _

_Feeling the tears stain her eyes, Hikari shook her head to try and rid of the dream but was even more surprised when she saw Kazumi exchange Takeru's present with her own honmei-choco. _How could they, _Hikari couldn't take it anymore and turned to walk away, her walk then quickening to a run. _How could they!

//::\\

"Mn," Hikari cringed and held onto herself, trying to restrain her trembling body. To her dismay Takeru already noticed and landed a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shook away. "I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit woozy, that's all."

Takeru bought it, thankfully, and quickly changed the subject, "So. Have you talked to Kazumi lately?" Hikari slightly sighed and grunted, if only he knew how much he was 'rubbing' it in her face by saying that.

"Actually," she cleared her throat, "I talked to her just a few days ago, she's doing pretty good and she's actually adapted living in Italy now."

Takeru sighed and dusted his hands, looking ahead, "Man, it's sure been a while since I've seen or spoken to her…I really miss us hanging out and stuff," With those last words, Hikari looked down at her hands again, and what Takeru said next somewhat took her by surprise. "Kari, don't you miss the old days, too?"

As quickly as she looked at him Hikari regretted it, "I…Takeru, don't—"

"TK. You used to call me _TK_, remember?" Takeru almost shouted but rapidly drew back. Hikari, confused, watched as the boy fumbled with himself, seeming to argue on what to say next when someone interrupted both of them.

"Kari?" It was Davis—the surprised look on his face almost matched the same ones that Hikari and Takeru had on. Slowly getting up, she cast a nervous look at Takeru and back at Davis. She had guessed he probably just came from soccer practice—but his jersey didn't seem at all sweaty or dirty. Hikari smiled wide.

"Hi, Davis!" 

Her cheery mood didn't seem to change the boy, "What, are you doing here, Kari…?" He said, only looking at Takeru than her. "What's he doing here?"

Hikari scratched her arm, "Takeru's helping me, we're picking up some stuff for Miyako for the Sadie…What about you, soccer practice over already?"

Before Davis could answer though, Takeru cut in, "Kari we better be heading back now, it's getting late and Miyako and Kira must be worried now or something," he said, narrowing his eyes at Davis' cold stare. Turning her head from the blonde to the red-head, Hikari decided she should leave—she just wasn't sure with whom, but luckily Davis said something next.

"Why don't I go with you?" he asked and walked over. Smiling a bit he took one of Hikari's bags, "You might need my help and, maybe I could walk you home later on," now, he grinned. 

_What's going on,_ Hikari looked from one to another, "Um, sure. Davis. Thanks," she smiled a bit, slowing trudging her feet to lead the way and the two boys followed, giving cold glares from either side of Hikari the whole way which made Hikari as uncomfortable as ever.

"We're back!" Hikari called.

She was amazed to see that Miyako and Kira and everyone else had managed to accomplish a lot while she was away, they both greeted her and Takeru warmly but stopped when they caught sight of Davis with them, too. Seeing them give her worried looks, Hikari returned them with a shrug and began to walk towards them.

"Wow, you got all of it," Miyako praised as she took the bags from Hikari before looking at Davis. "Hey, Davis, what brings you here?"

Davis laid a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Just came here to help my girl," he smiled and Hikari watched as Takeru walked away and over to Kira.

Taking his bags, Kira looked at Hikari, "Hey, Kari, your brother called—he said he wants you home real soon," at hearing that Hikari quickly checked her watched and smacked her head, she glanced up at Kira who smiled. "Go on home, we can finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Hikari bit her lip. "What about the big paper mascot—"

"She said we can handle it, and it's not like we're running out of time we can put it up tomorrow," Takeru cut in rather dully, Hikari looked away, feeling a bit of guilt creep up her spine. "Go home, Kari, I can handle it from here with Kira's guidance," he grinned slightly.

Hikari felt a bit relieved that he's smiling again but somehow she couldn't help but feel that she wants to stay, glancing at Kira then at Takeru. She nodded although a part of her still wanted to stick around.

"Alright, but you guys should be going soon, too, it's getting late, anyway," she replied and looked back at Davis—what was she suppose to let Davis do now? Surely he can't stay around Takeru. She watched him rock his heels back and forth, scanning all around the rooftop but then his eyes landed on her and blinked.

"What'd I do?" 

Hikari shook her head and laughed a bit, taking his hand, "Come on, you can walk me home!" she smiled as she began pulling him towards the door, looking back at the others and waved. "Thanks, guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" she glanced at Takeru who, she was still a bit upset at for earlier, turned away.

After a while Hikari felt a bit unsure if walking home with Davis was such a good idea, something about him gave her a gut feeling and it made her quiet uncomfortable to be around with. And she was sure that before the day ends he's bound to ask her questions about her day with Takeru alone. _Although I'd have to admit, _Hikari looked aside and smiled at Davis, _a part of me feels a lot more relaxed now that Davis is the one walking with me_, Davis caught her looking at him again and held his hands up.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

Hikari grunted and crossed her arms, "Why is it that whenever I merely look at someone they get scared and think they've done something to my disliking…" she mumbled angrily, but Davis chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, lighten up, I didn't mean it to offend you," he said. "So what's with the looking, anyway?" Hikari shrugged. "Well there's a rock-solid foundation."

They walked a little longer without talking, his arm hanging around her shoulders, Hikari found herself humming after a while, maybe trying to get Davis to do the same like Takeru had that affect on her—but he didn't even seem to hear her so she decided to stop. But then Davis cleared his throat and the prying began.

"So tell me what's with you and that Takeru earlier," he suspiciously asked. "You know, sitting around the sandbox and all…"

She had to give him credit, Davis looked a bit adorable when he's jealous, "You shouldn't worry so much," she giggled a bit.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here, you know," Davis pouted, crossing his arms. Hikari laughed some more. "Why are you finding all of this so funny?" he said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

That seemed to have made Hikari stop laughing all together, she shrugged, "I don't know…It just seems, pretty ridiculous to make such a big deal about, I guess," Hikari averted her eyes to her feet, feeling Davis eyeing her. "It was a long time ago…" the next time she stayed silent, feeling a bit ashamed that she had been finding what people found so serious to be so funny to her. Hikari felt as if she couldn't even look at Davis, that is, until they reached her apartment doorstep. Hikari cleared her throat.

"Look, I'm sorry for before and I just wanted you to know—" out of the blue, Davis leaned over and kissed her cheek, taking Hikari by surprise. She felt herself blush and looked questioningly at him. Davis scratched his reddened cheek, also, and smiled warmly.

"Don't fret, Kari-sweetie," he gave her chin a nudge. "You're just tackling too many things all at once, I understand."

Hikari smiled, "You always do."

"Heh, so I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Hikari nodded and soon Davis walked away, turning at her one last time before he ran down the staircase. Hikari stood there for a little while before finally going inside.

"Kari, is that you?" Taichi called and came out from his room. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Shrugging, Hikari replied, "Alright, is Mom home yet?"

"Nope, but someone called for you a while ago," Hikari winced—it couldn't have been Takeru again, could it? "It was, um, Kazumi."

"Kazumi?" Hikari arched a brow, "Well, what did she say?"

Taichi pointed to the phone, "Not sure, she left a message but I didn't catch her in time," and he went back into his room. Hikari quickly walked over to the phone and pressed for the messages to be played.

_"Hey, Kari-girl! It's me, Kazumi. I know you're probably still at school or something but I just _have _to call you now to tell you—I'm coming to visit there on Monday! See you soon!"_

-Alright, that wasn't written very well. But hoped you liked ^_^ Review.-


End file.
